Hello, Kitsune-kun!
by shirocchin
Summary: Nasihat kakeknya untuk tidak pernah pergi ke hutan dilarang Yamanaka Ino. Saat itu usianya 12 tahun./"Hei, aku bukan monster."/"Boleh aku menemuimu lagi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino penuh harap./"Ino-chan,kau percaya yokai?"/NaruIno/One-shoot/Rate T.


Hello, Kitsune-kun!

.

Naruto/Ino

Naruto (c) MK

.

.

[ _**do you believe in yokai?**_ ]

.

.

* * *

"Jangan pernah ke pergi ke hutan sendirian, Ino-_chan_."

Nasihat kakek Yamanaka kepada cucunya yang baru berusia 12 tahun. Gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu memasang tampang cemberut. Kedua pipinya digembungkan kesal. Ah, kenapa sih ia tak boleh main ke hutan? Padahal kata teman-teman yang tinggal di seberang desa, hutan yang dimaksud kakeknya itu penuh dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga yang indah. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang sangat menyukai bunga dan ia akan menjelajah setiap sudut tempat untuk mencari bunga yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Dulu waktu Ino masih umur 6 tahun kakek juga melarang Ino pergi ke hutan, padahal kan Ino bersama teman-teman," ujar Ino sambil mengipasi tubuhnya.

Musim panas masih berlangsung. Angin sepoi yang bertiup tak cukup membuat gadis kecil itu merasa sejuk.

"Di dalam hutan banyak monster. Kau percaya makhluk mengerikan itu gemar menculik anak kecil, lalu memakannya. Ino-_chan_ mau menjadi santapan monster?" Kakeknya mencoba menakuti cucunya dengan dongeng lama yang dibalas dengan lengosan Ino.

"Itu cuma dongeng kek," balas Ino yakin, tangan mungilnya menyambar sepotong semangka berair yang terletak di sampingnya.

Gadis itu memandang langit dengan bosan, gumpalan awan putih bergerak perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membuat Ino tak betah memandang langit berlama-lama. Ino melirik kakeknya yang sedang berbaring dengan posisi menyamping. Mungkin lelah. Ya, seharian bekerja di ladang pasti membuat tubuh tuanya tak mampu bertahan lama.

"_Apa aku pergi diam-diam saja, ya_?" batin Ino bimbang. Ayolah, siapa suruh ia jadi gadis yang mudah penasaran.

Detik itu juga Ino memtuskan bahwa sebelum senja tiba ia akan mengendap menuju hutan tanpa diketahui kakeknya.

.

.

.

Suara ranting patah yang terinjak kaki mungil Ino bergema saat gadis bermanik biru laut itu mulai memasuki kawasan hutan. Ino sama sekali tidak merasa takut karena sinar matahari menerobos lewat celah-celah pepohonan. _Selama keadaan masih cukup terang, tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan_, pikirnya.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendesah kecewa.

"Apa-apaan tempat ini? Dimana bunga-bunganya?"

Gadis itu menggerutu sebal merasa dibohongi habis-habisan oleh temannya yang tinggal di seberang desa. Yang ia lihat hanyalah pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Dan juga beberapa tanaman yang tak ia ketahui jenisnya. Tak ada bunga sama sekali. Tubuh Ino merosot perlahan, lelah. Sinar matahari perlahan mulai memudar. Senja datang. Ino memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan kembali ke rumah sebelum malam menjelang.

"Hei."

Langkah gadis itu otomatis terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Halusinasi kah? Ino menoleh ke belakang dengan takut-takut. Tak ada siapapun. Ino memutuskan untuk berlari dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Apalagi ke belakang.

_Dukk!_

_Sreeeekkkk!_

Tubuh Yamanaka Ino berguling beberapa saat setelah tak sengaja kakinya tersandung batu. Suara erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Ino. Darah segar mengucur dari lutut dan sikunya. Ikat rambutnya terlepas. Surai pirangnya berantakan dengan daun-daun kering yang menempel. Hampir saja Ino menangis kencang. Ini semua kecerobohannya. Seharusnya ia mendengar kata-kata kakeknya. Rasa penasaran saja bisa membunuh kucing, bukan tak mungkin dirinya akan mendapat kesialan karena rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara itu lagi. Ino menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, memejamkan matanya. Itu pasti monster, makhluk itu akan memakannya. Memasukkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam mulut lebar dengan deretan gigi panjang dan runcing. Lalu... Lalu...

"Hei, aku bukan monster."

Sepasang tangan besar dan hangat memegang kedua tangan Ino, memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka matanya. Suara itu terdengar ramah dan tidak berbahaya. Ino mulai berani membuka matanya dan tertegun. Di hadapannya seorang anak lelaki bermata biru cerah, hampir senada dengan warna mata miliknya. Tersenyum tipis. Ada tanda berupa tiga buah garis di kedua pipinya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang emas, semakin indah saat semburat sinar jingga jatuh menimpa helaian pirang tersebut.

"Mengapa kau lari? Kau berpikir bahwa aku monster yang akan memakanmu? Hahaha."

Anak lelaki itu tertawa. Ino merasa cara lelaki itu tertawa membuatnya lega. Tak ada kesan menakutkan sama sekali.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Dengan terbata Ino menjawab," Ino."

"Ino-_chan_, salam kenal ya! Namaku Naruto. Aaah, kau terluka! Lihat, lutut dan sikumu mengeluarkan darah."

Kini, anak lelaki bernama Naruto itu tampak panik saat melihat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari luka yang sedikit menganga. Ino meringis malu. _Bodohnya_, pikir gadis itu. Sejak kapan ada monster berwajah tampan dan berambut pirang seperti Naruto?

"Kau tinggal dimana? Biar kuantar pulang," ujar Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Ino yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok.

Manik biru Ino mengerjap ragu-ragu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan monster. Ino-_chan_ tak perlu takut. Ayo!"

Akhirnya Ino menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang desa. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

Ino mengangguk lemah. Ahh, rasanya kedua kakinya lemas dan mati rasa. Rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat gadis di sampingnya berjalan tertatih akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang posisi berjongkok.

"Naiklah, dengan kondisi kakimu itu aku yakin kau tak akan kuat."

Ino memandang punggung lebar milik Naruto. Yukata berwarna oranye yang dikenakan lelaki itu sedikit kotor.

Tak memiliki cukup energi untuk berkata, Ino mulai memposisikan tubuhnya. Mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan anak lelaki. Selama ini di sekolah, kebanyakan anak lelaki di kelasnya sering menjahilinya dan membuat Ino kesal.

"Naruto-_kun_ tinggal dimana?" tanya Ino dengan nada penasaran. Tenggorokannya terasa kering namun gadis itu lebih tak suka pada keheningan yang begitu sunyi dan membosankan.

"Aku tak punya tempat tinggal."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Ino terkejut.

Mendapati reaksi Ino yang diam, pemuda itu buru-buru menambahkan,"A-ah, maksudku.. aku bisa tinggal dimanapun aku mau, hehe."

Ino tak bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan keluarganya, namun sepertinya tidak sopan jadi Ino memilih tak bertanya lagi.

Sampai di gerbang desa yang sepi, Naruto menurunkan Ino. Merapikan helaian pirang platinum sang gadis yang dipenuhi dengan daun-daun kering berukuran kecil.

"Boleh aku menemuimu lagi, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

Seolah mengetahui jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Naruto, Ino langsung melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Ino.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu sering ya. Aku punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Ino mengangguk senang.

* * *

.

_**[ its called love, even you dont know what it is**_ ]

.

* * *

Dua kali dalam seminggu, Yamanaka Ino menemui pemuda yang telah menolongnya lima tahun yang lalu. Ino tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun yang cantik dan menawan. Surai _platinum_nya menjadi pujaan banyak pemuda di sekolahnya. Sepasang mata biru laut mampu melelehkan hati tiap pria yang berpapasan dengannya. Beberapa lelaki pernah mengajaknya kencan secara terang-terangan namun Ino menolak.

Alasannya, Ino tak bisa pergi dengan lelaki yang tidak ia sukai. Namun tentu saja ia hanya mengatakan dalam hati. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan teman lelakinya. Lagipula, gadis itu merasa cukup dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau tak dimarahi kakekmu, Ino-_chan_? Lima tahun yang lalu aku melihatmu dijewer oleh kakek hahaha."

Naruto tertawa mengejek, menggoda gadis yang duduk di sampingnya di atas kayu besar.

"Itu karena aku terluka, Naru-_baka_! Ngomong-ngomong kau tak pernah ganti baju ya? Sejak awal kita bertemu, hanya yukata oranye yang terus melekat di tubuhmu."

"Aku suka modelnya dan aku punya banyak persediaan yukata oranye, Ino-_chan_. Pertanyaanmu sungguh tak penting."

Naruto diam sejenak, lalu bertanya,"Gadis seusiamu bukankah seharusnya kencan dengan lelaki?"

Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas."Kau benar."

"Lalu,siapa pemuda beruntung yang mampu menaklukan hati gadis manja sepertimu_, ne_, Ino-_chan_?" Naruto mulai menggoda sang gadis.

"Kamu," ujar Ino tanpa sadar.

Pemuda bermanik biru itu tertegun."E-eh?"

Ino yang sadar akan ucapannya barusan buru-buru meralat panik."M-maksudku, kamu tak perlu tahu aku berkencan dengan siapa. Itu bukan urusanmu, Naru-_baka_!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

Yamanaka Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Cara Naruto tertawa masih sama seperti dulu. Lepas dan natural. Debar jantung yang muncul sejak lima tahun lalu pun masih Ino rasakan sampai sekarang. Bahkan makin parah. Ada kalanya gadis itu tak ingin menemui Naruto karena malu. Setiap bicara, ia enggan menatap sepasang kristal biru yang begitu jernih karena ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dengan wajah bersemu merah samar.

Menyadari tingkah Ino yang sedikit tak biasa, Naruto hanya diam. Siapa tahu gadis di sampingnya sedang memikirkan kencan bersama kekasih barunya. Entah kenapa, ada sebersit rasa nyeri di dada pemuda itu. Tapi, Naruto sadar. Sejak awal, ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun pada Ino. Selama ini Ino menganggapnya sebagai lelaki jenius sehingga tak perlu sekolah. Lelaki yang bisa berpindah tempat sesuka hati. Tinggal dimanapun ia mau. Naruto membiarkan Ino berpikir demikian tanpa menyangkalnya. Ada banyak rahasia.

Rahasia yang mustahil Naruto ungkapkan satu per satu. _Belum saatnya_, pikirnya.

Naruto memandang Ino lama. Wajah gadis itu memerah, ekor matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Ino-_chan_,"panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kau percaya _yokai?"_

* * *

.

[ _**even thou its hard to tell, i want you to know this truth**_ ]

.

* * *

Di perpustakaan sekolahnya, Yamanaka Ino sibuk membolak-balik sebuah buku tebal mengenai mitologi Jepang. Dari kakeknya, ia tahu ada begitu banyak legenda dan mitos mengenai makhluk-makhluk dalam mitologi Jepang yang sangat terkenal. Salah satunya adalah _kitsune_.

Siluman rubah yang mampu menggunakan sihir, bersahabat dengan manusia, dan cerdas. Legenda mengenai _kitsune_ sendiri memiliki beberapa versi. Dalam literatur Korea, Tiongkok, dan India juga disebutkan mengenai keberadaan siluman rubah, hanya saja dengan sebutan yang berbeda.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Kemarin, Naruto memintanya untuk membaca buku mengenai mitologi Jepang. Entah apa maksudnya, namun ia turuti juga. Toh, tak ada salahnya.

Gadis itu membaca dengan serius setiap kalimat yang terdapat dalam buku hingga tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah di sampingnya. Ino menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai perak tengah menyeringai padanya. Sosok itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino dan berbisik lirih.

"Gadis sepertimu tak cocok membaca sendirian di perpustakaan."

"Minggirlah, Suigetsu-_kun_." Ino mencoba mendorong pemuda itu menjauh.

Suigetsu, adik kelas Ino, hanya tertawa. Dicengkeramnya kedua pundak Ino. Peraturan bahwa tak boleh ada kegaduhan di dalam perpustakaan membuat Ino tak berani berteriak. Alhasil, Suigetsu makin memajukan tubuhnya. Dengan kasar dilumatnya bibir gadis itu dengan ganas. Tak sampai lima detik, pemuda itu melepas ciumannya.

Yamanaka Ino yang merasa _shock_ tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pandangan matanya kosong. Bibirnya bergetar. Cairan di sudut matanya nyaris tumpah. Kurang ajar! Brengsek! Tidak sopan! Ingin rasanya Ino memaki dan memukul Suigetsu saat itu juga, namun tak sanggup. Kedua lututnya bahkan ikut bergetar.

Ino meninggalkan perpustakaan tergesa tanpa menoleh ke arah Suigetsu yang berusaha mengejarnya.

_Sial!_

_Sial!_

_Sialan!_

Itu ciuman pertamanya!

Ciuman yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Naruto!

_Sial_!

* * *

.

[ _**knowing the truth is painful**_ ]

.

* * *

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naruto panik saat mendapati Ino menghampirinya tergesa dengan air mata bercucuran.

Gadis bersurai platinum itu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata di dada naruto. Kedua tangannya menggenggam yukata pemuda itu kuat hingga Naruto bisa merasakan emosi yang tersalur dari eratnya genggaman itu.

"A-ada lelaki bodoh huhuhu yang menciumku, hiks. Sialan. Lelaki itu kurang ajar huhuhu."

Naruto membelai pucuk kepala Ino dengan tenang.

"Tenang, tenang, Ino-_chan_."

Mendapati reaksi Naruto yang tenang membuat tangis Ino makin kencang.

"Naru-_baka_! Naru-_baka_! Aku menyukaimu tahu! Seharusnya aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku padamu! _Baka_!"

Jemari pemuda itu berhenti mengelus kepala Ino. Melepas pelukan gadis yang masih sesenggukan dalam dekapannya. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap air mata yang masih terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Sssh, jangan menangis lagi. Kau ingin melihat bunga?" hibur Naruto.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya."Tak ada bunga di hutan. Dulu teman-temanku membohongiku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Kedua telapak tangannya terentang lebar. Matanya terpejam. Detik berikutnya, berbagai jenis bunga muncul di sekeliling mereka. Seperti di padang bunga. Tak ada satupun pepohonan. Kedua manik Ino masih belum mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Mulutnya menganga. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, gadis itu kembali dibuat shock dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto. Satu per satu ekor muncul dari tubuh pemuda itu hingga jumlahnya mencapai sembilan buah.

"_Gomen ne_, Ino-_chan_."

"N-Naruto..."

"Inilah wujudku yang sesungguhnya. Maaf, tak memberitahumu sejak awal. Aku yakin jika lima tahun lalu aku menunjukkan wujudku yang sperti ini kau akan ketakutan dan tak mau melihatku."

Pemuda bersurai keemasan itu tersenyum tipis. Satu rahasia telah ia ungkap.

Ino yang sudah berhenti menangis mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan berujar pelan.

"_Kitsune-kun, Kitsune-kun_."

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Di buku mitologi Jepang yang kubaca, tak pernah ada keterangan yang menyebutkan bahwa sosok _kitsune_ dapat berwujud pemuda tampan dan baik sepertimu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku nyaris pingsan saat melihat kesembilan ekormu muncul."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Selama ini kakekmu tak salah, Ino-_chan_. Di hutan ini memang banyak makhluk ghaib yang disebut _yokai_. Tapi mereka tak berani menampakkan diri jika ada aku. Mereka takut padaku. Padahal aku ingin berteman juga dengan mereka."

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto terkekeh. Diraihnya wajah Ino, ditatapnya dua biji bola mata sang gadis yang jernih.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, hm?" bisik pemuda itu.

Ino berusaha memalingkan wajahnya namun gagal karena Naruto begitu erat menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku akan membersihkan bekas ciuman lelaki sialan yang telah merebut ciuman pertamamu."

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya perlahan, mencium bibir ranum sang gadis dengan lembut. Kedua lutut Ino bergetar, tak mampu menahan berat beban tubuhnya yang mulai tak seimbang. Pemuda itu membaringkan Ino di permukaan lautan bunga, masih dengan posisi bibirnya melumat milik Ino.

_Begitu lembut_, pikir Naruto. Rasanya pemuda itu tak ingin berhenti. Mengingat gadis yang tadi menangis karena ada lelaki yang menciumnya paksa, membuat Naruto sedikit emosi dan kalap. Ciuman itu semakin panas. Membuat gadis Yamanaka nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Setelah beberapa menit, kedua belah bibir itu terpisah. Naruto yang hendak beranjak dari posisi menindih Ino urung saat kedua lengan mungil gadis itu melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku ingin berada di posisi seperti ini lebih lama lagi," bisik Ino dengan semu merah menghiasi pipi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening Ino dengan sayang.

"_Gomen ne_, Ino-_chan_," kata Naruto dalam hati.

* * *

.

[ _**at least you should tell me goodbye**_ ]

.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Naruto menghilang. Berkali-kali Ino mencari keberadaan sang pemuda di dalam hutan. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam saat tangan rapunya menyibak semak belukar yang menghalangi pandangan. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu menciumnya dengan semangat kemarin. Ino masih merasakan rasa bibir Naruto di bibirnya.

_Apa Naruto pergi? Jika iya, pergi kemana? Apa dia menemukan hutan baru yang cocok untuk ditinggali? Mengapa ia tak berpamitan?_

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepala Ino. Hari beranjak gelap namun Ino tak peduli. Ia tak peduli dengan monster, _yokai_, atau apapun itu. Ino hanya ingin bertemu Naruto.

* * *

.

[ _**sorry**_ ]

.

* * *

"Maaf, Ino-_chan_. Aku melanggar batas. _Yokai_ dan manusia tak bisa hidup berdampingan. Kau pasti sudah tau itu, bukan? Dewa menghukumku karena aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Maaf ya, Ino-_chan_."

Naruto mengamati Ino yang berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaannya. Pemuda itu hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata menyadari ada dinding pemisah antara dunianya dan dunia tempat Ino berada. Ia mampu melihat dan mendengar apa yang dilakukan Ino, namun tak mampu menyentuhnya.

Dewa menyegel kekuatannya.

"Jika itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa hidup berdampingan denganmu, Ino-_chan_, aku bersedia melakukannya. Aku akan mengambil keputusan itu apapun resikonya," ujar Naruto lirih.

.

.

**13 years later...**

"Kau sebaiknya segera menikah, _Pig_! Usiamu hampir 30 tahun tahu!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda nampak mengomel di depan sosok wanita berambut pirang yang tengah menikmati pudingnya. Dua sahabat itu sedang berada di kafe. Sejak kejadian buruk itu menimpa Ino, wanita itu memutuskan untuk hidup di kota secara mandiri.

"Aku masih menunggu seseorang, Sakura."

Sakura Haruno mendelik."Menunggu? Kau pikir aku bodoh, _pig_? Aku melihat sendiri banyak pria yang melamarmu tapi kau menolak mereka."

Ino mendesah."Tak ada yang serius mencintaiku, Sakura. Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu, aku bosan mendengar ceramah darimu. Kau urusi saja suami dan anak-anakmu."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga sepasang mata _aquamarine_ Ino menangkap sosok yang yang begitu familiar. Seorang pria bersurai keemasan nampak memasuki kafe. Manik gadis itu tak bisa lepas dari apa yang dilihatnya.

Tiga buah garis di pipi... Dua biji bola mata biru... Kulit yang sedikit tan... Mungkinkah?

"N-Naruto?" gumamnya.

Pria itu menoleh sekilas ke arah Ino. Memandang cukup lama lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Mitsuketta_..."

.

.

The End

.

.

a/n : yeeeey akhirnya kelar juga NaruIno pertama saya. Cerita ini terinspirasi sama film animasi 'Hotarubi no Mori e', ada yang pernah nonton? Maso abis ya filmnya huhu. Endingnya maksa abis haha gatau mau mengakhiri gimana akhirnya bikin ending asal-asalan /dibakar. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan kokoro terbuka. Thanks for reading.

(*) Mitsuketta = I found you


End file.
